1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, ink jet printers, serving as recording apparatuses, that perform printing (recording) by ejecting fluid, such as ink, onto one side of a sheet (medium) from a recording head are widely known. Such a printer typically includes a platen for supporting the other side of a sheet, on one side of which recording is performed (for example, see JP-A-2004-106432).
Furthermore, such a printer sometimes has an opening in the platen, in which an ink absorbing member is provided for receiving ejected ink landed outside an edge of a sheet or for receiving ink ejected during flushing performed between printing operations. The provision of such an opening sometimes has caused a paper jam because the leading end of a sheet dropped into the opening is caught by the opening.
Accordingly, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2004-106432, for example, at least three openings having a smaller opening area than the conventional opening are arranged in a staggered manner, so that a sheet is prevented from dropping into the opening.
However, because the shape of the openings has to be designed according to the shape of the recording head, sometimes it has been difficult to change the shape of the openings into a shape that effectively prevents dropping of a sheet.